Please Just Let It Be Over
by Cheers.Big.Ears
Summary: So, this is based on Shannon's rape and when she tells Lawson, Josh is still missing and presumed dead, and Lawson never slept with Tash.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fan fiction ever, can you please review and tell me if it's any good because if it is I will continue it.**

**So, this is based on Shannon's rape and when she tells Lawson, Josh is still missing and presumed dead (the only one that believes his alive is Lawson.), and Lawson never slept with Tash. Also the surroundings of the TR station is a little bit different. The building is on a street that isn't very busy, but it still has the same type of car park as on TV, but if you walk around the back of the station there is bush that goes for a about a kilometre by a kilometre and in the centre is a small lake with a bench. (Sorry I suck at descriptions, as you will probably notice when you read this story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush at all.**

* * *

><p>Lawson and Shannon had come back early from patrolling the streets, so it was about lunch time when they walked into the locker room. The morning had seemed to drag out for Shannon. Frank had been on her mind all morning, she wanted to tell Lawson about what Frank had done to her she just didn't know how and was worried at how he would react knowing that she had kept this a secret from him for a long time.<p>

Lawson was grabbing stuff out of his locker when he decided to ask Shannon what was wrong, because he could tell she wasn't her usual self and she hadn't been for a while. He walked over to her, she was sitting down on the bench with a look of worry in her eyes.

He crouched down so he was looking directly into Shannon's eyes and said "Shan, what's wrong?"

Shannon quickly looked down to avoid eye contact with Lawson "I'm fine." She replied very unconvincingly.

Lawson could tell she was avoiding him once again so he put his hand under her chin and tilted upwards so that she was again looking him directly in the eyes "Shannon, you're obviously not fine. Please tell me what's wrong you have been avoiding me for a while now."

Shannon knows she's going to have to tell him soon, so she says "Lawson, my lives turned to shit. Charlie coming, Michael dying, Josh missing, and Frank…" She was cut off by the ringing of her phone; she picked it up and looked to see who would be calling her even though she already knew the answer.

Seeing Frank's name flash on the screen it made her flinch, and Lawson saw this which made him worry at what was really wrong with Shannon. So many possibilities were running through his head, and what did Franks have to do with Shannon?

Shannon answered her phone with a shaky "hey."

"Shannon it's Frank, you haven't told anyone have you?" Frank says a little panicked.

She looks up at Lawson before replying "No."

"Good because if you tell a single soul, I will hurt you and your boyfriend Lawson so much that you will regret ever telling anyone. Oh and I'm on my way over to the station to make sure you really do get it." And with that the line went dead. Shannon had been receiving threats off Frank almost every day since he had raped her. This time it was different though, she just let the tears fall freely down her cheeks, she was frightened of what was about to happen.

Lawson saw that Shannon was now crying, which sent a chill down his whole body. He looked into her eyes and saw they were now full of panic. So he picks his words carefully and says "Shan, why are you crying? Who was that on the phone? Please tell me what's going on?"

This just made Shannon even more overwhelmed, she trusted Lawson with her life but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him right here right now, especially seeing as Frank was on his way over to the station. So she does the only thing she knows she can do, she shakes her head at Lawson and says "I'm sorry Lawson, I just can't do it anymore." And with Shannon runs out of the locker room, out of the station.

Lawson knows Shannon needs help and that she shouldn't be left alone considering the state she was in. So he quickly gets up and chases after Shannon. Once he gets outside he looks around, he doesn't know where she has gone. Her car is still here so she hasn't gone that far, then all of sudden he hears crying coming from around the right side of the station.

He quickly walks over to the side of the building to see Shannon standing up leaning against the wall, with her head in her hands crying her eyes out. It breaks Lawson's heart to see Shannon like this, she is usually the strong one.

Quickly walking over to Shannon Lawson stands in front of her, he wants to know answers and he knows his about to get them. So he starts with the question that's been playing over and over in his head for the past five minutes.

He begins "Shan who is Frank?"

At hearing Lawson's voice she looks up and knows it's time to tell him the answers to his questions. "You know Frank; he was the one in charge of Michael's mission."

This puzzles Lawson for a moment then he quickly says "What does he have to do with you though?"

She doesn't know how to answer his question, the words just seem impossible to come out of her mouth. So she just stands there looking into his eyes. Lawson notices the look she is giving him and quickly jumps to conclusions.

He starts to yell "Did you sleep with him?"

When Shannon hears those words her heart begins to melt, she hadn't wanted to sleep with Frank. He had raped her, but she didn't think she could bring herself to say those words so she takes the easy way out.

With tears streaming down her face she shakily says "No. Wait yes, oh Lawson I don't know how to say it."

Lawson's face turns into pain and just before he walks off he stops to say "Shannon I thought we had something, I never knew you would cheat on me, I didn't think you were that type of person." He then quickly walks around the back of the station heading towards the lake in the middle of the bush to clear his head.

Shannon's heart is pounding; she knows she has most likely lost the one she loves. As she goes to make her way back to the front of the station, she sees Frank pull up. This frightens the hell out of Shannon and she suddenly realises she needs to tell Lawson, he can hopefully protect her from Franks. So she turns and piss bolts in the direction Lawson went to hopefully be able to tell him the truth and also to get away from Frank.

Running around the back of the station she can't see where she is going, she has tears streaming down her face which is making her eyes all blurry. She doesn't care where she ends up or if she falls over, she just wants to find Lawson. Then 'bang'!

Shannon realises that she has crashed into something and she can feel she is lying on something. She looks down to see that she had crashed into Lawson when he was on his way back to base. So there Shannon and Lawson are lying on top of each other, it looks as if they have both been crying and Shannon still is. She knows she has to tell him, it's now or never.

She says shakily as she is scared "Please Lawson, just listen to me."

He looks directly into Shannon's eyes and says "Go ahead, but it seems to me you have already explained it quite clearly."

Shannon takes a deep breath and begins to say the words that will change her life forever "Lawson I didn't choose to have sex with Frank….He….I was…."

Lawson starts to become annoyed because he believes Shannon is making up excuses so he says angrily "What are you trying to say?"

With tears running down her face she says the words she has been trying to say forever "Lawson, Franks raped me." As she says it she rolls off Lawson and lies next to him looking directly at his face waiting to see it his expression change.

Lawson slowly registers what Shannon has said and it breaks his hear t to think he accused her of having an affair. So he looks at her, holds her hand and begins to say "Shan I had no id…." He was cut off.

Shannon had been listening to every word Lawson was saying, but halfway through what he is saying she notices Frank is coming straight to her. So without even letting Lawson finish his sentence, she is on her feet and sprinting down the hill towards the bush.

Lawson just lies there watching Shannon run away; he doesn't know what's happening. That is until he looks to the right of him and sees Frank who is now running down the hill after Shannon. His gut instinct and quick reflexes make him jump up and run straight down the hill after both Shannon and Frank. Lawson know that he has to reach Shannon first because if he doesn't Frank will hurt her, he has now made it his mission to protect Shannon. It's now a race against time, who will win?

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review, and tell me if it's any good. Thanks (: <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone (:**

**Sorry I have taken a bit to update, I haven't been very well. **

**If this chapter doesn't seem to make sense please use your imagaination a little bit as I had a memory blank as to where I wanted this chapter to go. Oh well, Enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush at all.**

* * *

><p>The race has begun. Shannon is in the lead but only just. Frank seems to be getting closer and closer to Shannon. Then there was Lawson who could almost touch Frank he was that close to him, but every time he reached out to grab him he seemed just out of reach. This frustrated Lawson as he just wanted Shannon to be safe.<p>

It wasn't a very big hill that they were running down, so it was no wonder that Shannon had quickly reached the bottom.

As Shannon got to the bottom of the hill she had to make a snap decision, which way she wanted to go. She could go straight into the bush, or she could go left into the bush, or she could go right. There was no question as to if she wanted to go into the bush, it was only a choice on the direction she could go.

Shannon realises that Lawson and herself know this piece of bush better than Frank as they have done training exercises here many times before.

She decides to go into the right side of the bush, and zig-zag her way along amongst the trees. Shannon doesn't know if she has made the right decision but she can't dwell on that at the moment as she runs for her life.

Once Frank is in the bush he tries to follow Shannon as she zig-zags, he must admit it's making him a bit dizzy, but he forces his mind to focus at what he has to do. To find Shannon, then hurt her extremely bad or maybe even kill her, depending on what mood his in. He knows Shannon has told, even though he warned her not to.

As Lawson gets to the start of the bush, he makes a quick decision to go straight into the bush, so he can hopefully cut Frank off before he reaches Shannon. The only thing going through Lawson's mind right now it that he needs to reach Shannon; she is his everything, without her he is nothing.

It's times like these that she wishes she had used her head; she could of ran back inside base and have the protection of Kerry and Charlie, or she could have stayed with Lawson he would have protected her, or maybe she could of taken her gun with her. Because right now Shannon is out in the bush with no weapons what so ever to protect herself.

Shannon soon begins to realise she must have run halfway through the bush by now and she is slowly starting to become tired and exhausted.

She has a quick look around and can't see anyone, not Frank or Lawson. So she decides to make a run for a tree to her left and take cover behind it.

Shannon reaches the tree still in one piece, and she quickly hugs the tree as her legs start to feel like jelly. She carefully looks around one more time to make sure no one is around, than she quietly sits down with her back rested up against the tree. As she knows she can't keep running, any longer.

As Lawson hides behind a tree, he uses all his energy to try and see where Shannon is, but he has no such luck. He doesn't know where she is or if his even close to her. All he hopes is that Frank hasn't found her.

Frank quietly walks over to a tree and stands behind it as he concentrates on looking through the trees to see if he can see Shannon. Then all of sudden as his ears begin to re-adjust to the sounds of the bush, he can hear something, something that sounds like someone huffing and puffing.

Looking around to see if he can see where the noise is coming from he spots Shannon. He knows Lawson hasn't found her yet and if he wants to hurt her, his going to have to do it rather soon.

He slowly creeps around the trees, making sure his as quiet as ever so Shannon won't hear him coming, his now standing behind the same tree as Shannon, just on the opposite side.

As Shannon sits there puffing from the running she has done, it wasn't even that far she tells herself and she promises herself if she gets out of this alive she will become more fit.

Gradually as her puffing begins to stop, she can hear a noise coming from the other side of the tree. So she nice and quickly stands and she begins to walk to the side of the tree to see what or who is on the other side.

That was one big mistake because as she rounds the tree, Frank does the same and they literally run into each other.

Shannon turns to make an escape but she knows is no use as Frank has extremely quick reaction.

Franks forcefully grabs onto Shannon's wrist, and she winces at the pain.

He whispers "That's only the start of it; you're going to get what you deserve,"

As Shannon registers what he says she becomes more frightened and knows she has a lot more to come.

Frank roughly pushes Shannon up against the tree and moves his hands to around her neck, and he begins to strangle her. Shannon believes her times up.

**Meanwhile, Back at Base**

Kerry is sitting behind her desk and notices it's rather quiet back at base. Even though Stella and Christian are both still out patrolling, Leon's actually not making any of his horrible jokes for once, and Charlie's doing paperwork, it's still too quiet.

She notices that she doesn't know where Lawson and Shannon are even though they arrived back at base at least half an hour ago.

She decides to use her coms to figure out where they are "Lawson, where are you?"

Nothing but static replies, so she tries once again, this time there was a hint of concern in her voice "Lawson?"

However Kerry thinks nothing more of it, as she thinks Lawson and Shannon are probably being romantic somewhere.

Kerry was interrupted when there was a knock on her office door. She looks up, hoping not to see Charlie.

When looking at the man standing in the doorway she had to do a double take, as there stood Josh. He had been missing for at least a month now. Josh looked extremely rough and messy, and looked tired.

Kerry spoke with a little bit of shock and uncertainty in her voice "Josh?"

He was quick to reply "Yes, Kerry. It's me"

Her first reaction was surprise "Man, you look like shit!"

A smile spreads hugely across Josh's face as it feels good to be back. "I know, and I'm so bloody tired!"

She lets out a little laugh then begins to get onto the serious stuff "Has Charlie seen you yet Josh? He reckons you went AWOL."

A look of shock springs onto Josh's faces "What? No he hasn't seen me. I wanted to sneak into here without anyone seeing me, even Leon."

Kerry just nods her head "Where have you been Josh? Everyone's been so worried, Stella, Christian, Leon, Charlie, myself, Shannon, Tash and especially Lawson. We all thought you were dead Josh!" she says with sadness in her voice.

Josh nods his head then suddenly asks "Where is Lawson?"

Kerry didn't have answer she could give Josh, so she surprised him when she said "I actually don't know."

Josh's face turned into concern "What do you mean you don't know?"

Kerry puts it simply "Well Lawson and Shannon both returned to base at least half an hour ago, but I haven't seen nor heard from them and I can't get them through the coms"

Josh thinks for a second "I'm going to try ringing him I really need to speak to him."

As he listens to Lawson's phone ring out, he knows something isn't right. He decides he will ring Shannon as she always seems to be with Lawson. He dials her number and listens to it ring….

**Back in the Bush**

As Frank's hands get tighter on Shannon's neck she manages to get out a little scream which she just hopes Lawson has heard. To Shannon's luck Lawson did here her scream and was on his way to her.

As Lawson got closer to Shannon he could see Frank strangling her. Shit! He thought as he ran around so that he would be behind Frank. Lawson picks up a rock and runs at the back of Frank and hits him hard over the head with it.

He falls to the ground and Lawson believes his unconscious, oh how wrong he is.

When Frank's hands leave Shannon's neck she falls straight to the ground as she is just too weak. She can barely manage to get any words out.

While Frank is lying on the ground he looks over to where Shannon and Lawson are and he finds all his strength to get back up and runs at Lawson.

Shannon must have seen Frank coming and she tried to say watch out but nothing came out so she just pointed. Luckily Lawson had quickly moved to the side because as Frank went to punch Lawson in the head it only just got his side.

Lawson jumped to his feet, prepared to fight Frank as long as it meant Shannon would be okay.

As Shannon lay there on the ground barely able to breathe she watched on as Lawson and Frank fought it out. She hoped desperately Lawson would. Just at looking at the fight Shannon began to cry.

However Shannon was suddenly bought out of her trance when her phone started to ring. She tried her hardest to reach for it in her pocket as she knew it might be her only hope.

She manages to just get to her phone; she presses the talk button and hopes that the person is still on the line.

She lies the phone down on the ground next to her waiting for any sign of life on the other end.

A worried voice comes clearly through the phone "Shannon! Is that you?"

She quickly picks up on whose voice it is "Josh?" she says so quiet that Josh struggles to hear her.

He quickly responds "Are you okay, Shan?"

Barely able to talk she says "Help"

Concern filling through Josh he replies "What's wrong? Where are you?"

Shannon is still extremely confused as to why Josh is on the phone, his supposed to be missing, everyone thought he was dead. She knows she has to alert Josh so she gains all her strength into speaking one sentence "Frank's trying to kill me, Lawson and Frank are fighting, where in the bush behind base. Where near the spot where you and I use to come and meet. Please help"

As Josh hears this he gets on his feet and sprints out of base leaving Kerry worried, and leaving Leon as though he had just seen a ghost."

Meanwhile Lawson and Frank are still battling it out, Lawson has blood coming from his nose and doesn't look good at all. Frank however looks worse than Lawson with blood coming out of both his mouth and nose.

However the fight becomes uneven as Frank realises that Lawson doesn't have gun and he does. So he uses this to his advantage.

Grabbing his own gun out of its pocket, and brings it up to face Lawson. He aims for Lawson's chest but thankfully missed only getting the top of his thigh.

Lawson falls to the ground and lets out a yell of pain.

Josh heard this yell and began to run even faster, fearing for both of his best friends lives.

Frank taking the moment while Lawson is down runs over to Shannon who is still too weak to move and with tears streaming down her face. Franks picks her up and begins to run back through the forest with her, leaving Lawson lying on the ground gasping at the pain.

Who will survive now?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's such a long chapter, hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Please Review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are enjoying my story (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush at all.**

* * *

><p>Frank is carrying Shannon through the bush, no one knows why. I guess he wants to suffer instead of killing her right then and there in the bush<p>

Josh is sprinting through the bush now, with his gun drawn prepared to shoot anything that looked harmful.

Lawson's losing a lot of blood, it seem where Frank shot him it might have hit an artery. He wants to shout but his voice seems to have gone all dry and he can barely talk. His eyes are beginning to blur, and yet he doesn't even care about himself. All he cares about is Shannon and if she is okay.

As Shannon lies in the arms of a killer, she wonders if she will get alive. She hopes she does but right now she doesn't feel as if she can fight back.

Frank must have become tired because he slowed to a walking pace as he tried to find his way out of this terrible maze.

Josh can hear something in the distance; he slows to a walk and quickly hides behind a tree as he sees someone walking through the bushes. For a second he thinks it might be Lawson, so he peers around the corner of the tree to see who it is.

Horror runs through Josh's body when he realises it's not Lawson, its Franks and to make matters even worse his carrying Shannon! What the hell is all Josh is thinking. How did that happen? And where the hell is Lawson?

Josh decided he needs to act fast as Shannon doesn't look to good. So he quickly runs from tree to tree and gradually makes his way to where Frank is so his now standing directly behind him.

'**Bang, Bang, Bang' **

Josh punched Frank in the head three times, extremely hard. With that Frank fell backwards slightly and let go of Shannon as he started to fall towards the ground.

Luckily, Josh has quick reaction skills and he managed to get around to the front of Frank and catch Shannon just before she fell on the ground.

While Josh was holding Shannon in his arms she felt safe, because Josh was like a brother to her and she was glad to see he was alright. She just looked into his eyes for a bit and saw that the Josh she knew was back.

Josh quickly lowers Shannon to the ground and tries to check her over "Shan, where does it hurt?" he asks curiously.

Still struggling for breath she manages to get out "Lawson, go find Lawson."

Josh picked up Shannon and promised he will find Lawson once he gets her back to Kerry. Shannon accepted his request only because they were almost out of the bush and it would be quicker than arguing with Josh.

Once again Josh picked up Shannon and he sprinted towards base,

Shannon weakly whispered to Josh "Lawson is a little to the left of where we used to meet, and he got shot in the upper thigh, I think it hit an artery. Please find him Josh and tell him I love him." Then Shannon's eyes started to close.

Josh quickly realised that she was giving up the fight to stay awake, and maybe even the fight to stay alive. He quickly responded "Shan, stay with me."

Shannon just nodded and opened her eyes slightly.

Josh was at the door to base now; he burst through it, screaming at the top of his lungs "Kerry! Charlie! I need some help down here!

With that both Kerry and Charlie come sprinting down the corridor to find Josh in the locker room with Shannon lying down on the seat, barely conscious.

Kerry manages to get in before Charlie could speak "What happened?"

Josh talks really fast "She said Frank had tried to kill her, I don't know how though. Quick Charlie call an ambulance." Charlie is stunned by the fact that Josh is standing in front of him, especially with Shannon!

As Shannon struggles to stay awake she manages to put her hands up to her neck to show them all what happened. Then she points to the door and Josh knows what she is talking about and pushed hand back down and tells her to stay calm and that everything will be all right.

Josh jumps to his feet and goes to walk out the door but not before he tells them "Look after her Kerry, I need to find Lawson. Shannon said that Frank shot him in the upper thigh, I need to go find him, it might of hit an artery, he is out in the bush behind the base."

Before Josh could walk out the door Charlie stops him and says "I'm going with you."

Josh just nods and they both bolt out of base and down towards the bush.

None of them know the state that Lawson is in. He has taken his shirt off to tie it around the wound and is now leaning up against a tree in an awful lot of pain.

On their way to where Lawson was Josh suddenly realises that Frank is gone. Crap! He thinks to himself. Let's hope he hasn't gone to find Shannon. Why the hell does he have it in for Shannon anyways?

Josh thinks it's better to be safe than sorry so as his running through the bush with Charlie hot on his tail, he takes out his phone and dials Kerry's number.

She picks up within the first few rings. "Josh, how's Charlie?"

Josh is puffing already and quickly mumbles "We haven't got to him yet Kerry. I just wanted to let you know that Frank is gone. He might come to find Shannon or he might have done a runner, just be prepared."

Kerry sighs "okay, thanks for letting me know Josh, Stella and Christian are on their way back to base."

"Kerry, how's Shannon?" Josh manages to say as he runs.

With concern in her voice Kerry replies "Not good, she isn't conscious but the ambulance has just arrived. I'll keep you updated and you do the same." And with that the line went dead.

Josh puts his phone back in his pocket and starts to yell as he thinks he is close to where Shannon told him he was. "Lawson, mate. Where are you?" No reply.

So Charlie had a go "Lawson, can you hear me?"

Lawson could hear them but could barely speak, so he used up just about all the energy he had left "Charlie, Josh. Help me!"

They both heard Lawson and sprinted in the direction his voice had come from.

The wound on Lawson's leg looked horrific but Josh and Charlie didn't show it in their faces as they just wanted to worry him.

Lawson slurred his words "it's…od…o…see…you….mate."

Neither of them knew what he had said so they both just nodded their heads.

Josh started to help Lawson "Come on mate let's get you back to base."

Then Josh turns to Charlie "how many ambulances did you ask for?"

Charlie thinks for a second "Two, just in case and it looks like where going to need both of them."

Lawson suddenly remembers everything and turns to face Josh and whispers "Shannon."

Josh knows what Lawson means and tries to calm him down "Shannon is fine, she is on her way to hospital because she was struggling to breathe from when she was strangled. And don't worry I bashed the living shit out of Frank!"

Lawson breathes a sigh of relief and tries to hurry to get to base so that he doesn't run out of blood out here and make Charlie and Josh carry him back.

**Meanwhile Back at Base**

Kerry was a mess, she didn't know how Lawson was and Shannon was in a bad way about to be loaded up into the ambulance.

Christian and Stella just arrived back at base. Stella jumps out and sees Shannon on the stretcher "What the hell happened, Kerry?" she asks then quickly runs over to Shannon.

Kerry shakes her head "I don't exactly know, apparently she was strangled by Frank, for who knows why. And Lawson has been shot…"

Kerry was quickly cut off by Stella "WHAT! Is he okay?"

Quick to reply Kerry says "He was shot in the upper thigh, it might have hit an artery, I'm not sure, Josh and Charlie went to go find him and bring him here, and they were in the bush behind base."

Stella looks surprised "Josh?"

Kerry nods her head and mutter "Yeah, I know."

Shannon was now loaded up in the ambulance and Stella jumps in to go with her, and then they were on the way to hospital.

Not long after Shannon left, Charlie and Josh returned with Lawson, he was limping and now as they all look closely at his it looks like the bullet has actually just missed the artery, which is good news for them all.

Lawson wasn't looking too well, but not as bad as Shannon looked.

The ambulance whisked Lawson away and Josh went with him, to support his best mate and to hopefully see Tash while he was the hospital. He had no idea how she was, he just hoped she was alright.

**At the hospital**

Both Shannon and Lawson have been taken away, which left the whole team sitting there in worry and fear at maybe something has happened to their best friends, their team mates, their family.

It seemed as though hour by hour went by and still they hadn't anything new.

Christian was silently praying for both of them.

Stella was sitting down with her head in her hands looking at how the day had taken a massive turn from this morning. This morning everything seemed fine, and she thought Josh was dead, but yet there he was standing around in the waiting room just like her.

Kerry was thinking how wrong had she been, she had thought Lawson and Shannon had been doing something romantic. Maybe this is my entire fault she thought to herself.

Leon was in complete shock, about everything.

Charlie was thinking how did he get so far from the truth, he thought Josh had gone AWOL, how could he think that. His just sitting there thinking, hoping they were alright.

Josh had, had enough waiting; he decided he would go find Tash to see if there was any news and well to tell her that he wasn't dead!

But the question on everyone's mind was; why did Frank hurt Shannon and Lawson."

Josh searched the whole floor for Tash and as it turns out she wasn't in today. So he decided he needed to ring her, to at least let her know he was okay.

Waiting for Tash to pick up the phone Josh becomes extremely nervous.

When Tash answers the phone you can tell there's a hint of hope in her voice. "Tash speaking"

Josh struggles for words as he hears the one he loves voice again "Tash."

Realising whose voice it is instantly she quickly replies "Josh."

Sighing Josh replies "Yeah Tash it's me."

Wondering if his alright she replies "Josh are you okay? Where are you? Please tell me you're not hurt."

Josh replies instantly to try and calm Tash down "I'm fine Tash, I'll explain where I was to you when I see you in person next. "

The realisation hits Tash that Josh is back for good "Where are you now Josh?"

Knowing she isn't going to like the news that he is about to say because she will jump to conclusions "I'm at the hospital."

Worry in her voice she replies "What, I thought you said that you were fine?"

To calm Tash he says "I'm not here for myself, Lawson and Shannon are here."

Panic in her voice she replies "Why?"

With sadness in his voice Josh replies "Well, it a long story and we don't know exactly what happened. But we know that Shannon was strangled and Lawson was shot in the upper thigh which just missed his artery. We don't know what their state is right now as no one has told us anything."

Tash gasps as she takes in what Josh has just said "I'm coming in, now"

Josh sighs and adds "I love you Tash, and I always will."

Tash feeling exactly the same "I love you too Josh. And you better be there when I get there."

Reassuring Tash he says "I will be, don't worry."

With that they both hung up and both feeling a tiny bit of relief, Tash because Josh is alright and Josh because he will finally get to see Tash again. But they both still fear as to what has happened to Shannon and Josh.

Now Josh joined the others once again in the waiting room to play the waiting game.

Tash arrived not long after, and Josh had seen her coming and practically ran to her and pulled in for a tight hug. Josh whispered in her ear "I love you Tash, I'm never going to leave you again, ever."

Tash just nods her head, as she loves having Josh's arms wrapped around her. They break apart and Josh tells her he will talk to her later as she goes to find out information about Lawson and Shannon.

Coming back ten minutes later there is a look of worry spread across her face.

Josh jumps up "How's Lawson?"

Tash sighs "His fine, he will be awake soon and should make a full recovery within weeks."

Impatiently Josh adds "and Shannon?"

Tash's face turn into a look of sadness "I'm afraid there's some bad news, she….."

What has happened to Shannon, is she dead?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave hanging, I guess you will have to tune into the next chapter to see if she's dead.<strong>

**Please review if you think she's alive or dead. Thanks (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I am glad to see people are enjoying my story. And sorry to leave it at such a cliff-hanger last chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter; it took me a while to think about where I wanted this story to go to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush at all.**

* * *

><p>Tash's face turn into a look of sadness "I'm afraid there's some bad news, she is most likely brain dead. When she was strangled the air was out of her lungs for too long, so she started to have trouble breathing and now she can barely breathe on her own. I'm sorry."<p>

At hearing what Tash has just said everyone goes extremely quiet as they prepare for yet another loss in the team, whom I kidding, you can't prepare yourself for a loss.

The first thought in Christian's mind was; please let a miracle happen, please let Shannon live.

Christian was interrupted from his thoughts when Josh spoke up "Does Lawson know?"

Tash just looks down to the ground and shakes her head as she knows it will kill Lawson when he finds out.

Josh sighs "I'll tell him, when he wakes up. Can I go see him know?"

Tash nods her head and motions for Josh to follow her, while everyone is left sitting in the waiting room in shock from the news they just heard. No one was expecting this; they all thought that both Lawson and Shannon would be fine. Oh how wrong they were.

Everyone's mind was racing; they knew they couldn't give up on Shannon, for at least Lawson's sake.

Josh soon arrived to the room where Lawson was, you could see he was starting to wake up and Josh knew he was about to have one of the most painful and difficult conversations he will ever have in his whole life.

He walks in and sits beside Lawson's bed, waiting for Lawson to wake up completely. He knew that as soon as Lawson was with it, he would be asking about Shannon.

**Meanwhile, in the Waiting Room**

Everyone is still in complete and utter shock; they never would have expected this. Well sure they had only seen Shannon after she had been strangled but she had seemed as if she was going to be okay.

Stella stands up and goes to find Tash "Can I go see Shannon?" she asks as soon as she spots Tash.

Tash quickly replies "sure, follow me." with sadness in her voice.

Stella opens the door to the room where Shannon is and that's when it actually dawns on Stella that she has lost one of her best friends.

As Stella makes her way of too Shannon with tears already falling down her face, as there she is just lying there with so many machines hooked up to her. It reminds Stella of exactly how Michael was and she just thinks please not again.

Stella sits down next to Shannon's bed and holds her hand, she is so caught up at how Shannon is she didn't even hear the rest of the team come in.

Kerry gasped with disbelief at how many machines there were.

Leon just looked confused and like he was about to cry.

Christian just began praying once again.

And Charlie well he hadn't known Shannon long but he had grown fond of Shannon and it hurt him to see her like this.

**Back in Lawson's room**

Lawson just opened his eyes and looked around confused as to where he was, but he didn't stay confused for long. He had remembered within minutes what had happened.

He sees Josh sitting next to his bed staring at him, he knows the look on Josh's face wasn't good. He just hoped it wasn't bad news about Shannon, he couldn't lose her ever, she was his world.

With concern in his voice he asks "Shannon, how is she?"

Josh doesn't know what to say to his best mate as it will break his heart, but he cautiously says "Lawson, Shannon's not in a good way. She's most likely brain dead."

Lawson feels anger build up inside of him as he knew he hadn't done his job properly, he hadn't protected her.

With pain evident in his voice he says "I have to see her." and tries to get up out of bed.

Josh knows that Lawson needs to be with her and nods his head and gets up to leave but not before adding "I'll see what I can do."

Lawson just nods his thanks and begins to think.

How did this happen to my beautiful Shannon? We were supposed to live long and old together.

He loved Shannon, and she was slowly being taken away from him, it just didn't seem fair. Well of course it wasn't.

Within seconds of Josh leaving the room the tears began to fall freely down Lawson's face, his heart had been shattered into millions of pieces.

While Lawson is thinking Josh tries to find Tash.

He sees her just outside the waiting room, he dashes over to her but before he speaks he looks around to try and find out where the rest of the team had gone.

Tash sees what Josh is doing and says "they went to see Shannon."

Josh sighs and nods "Lawson wants to see Shannon."

Tash feels pain rise in her body "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Josh shakes his head "Nope, but he has too."

Tash sighs and with regret starts to speak "I'm sorry Josh but I don't think he should right now, maybe when his discharged. It will only be a day or two."

Feeling he isn't going to win this fight he just walks over to a chair in the waiting room and sits down. He puts his head in his hands and within a couple of seconds there are tears all over his face. Shannon was like a sister to him, he couldn't lose her especially not after just losing Michael in pretty much the same way.

Tash sees that Josh isn't coping and she doesn't want him to do another runner so she moves over to him and sits down next to him and wraps her arms around him to support him.

Josh hugs Tash back; it makes him feel so good to be finally back in her arms.

No one is coping with the news they received that day, nothing could have prepared them. Once they had seen Shannon they had decided to go see Lawson.

Which didn't go very well, he wasn't really in the mood to talk, and he had said that he had wanted to be left alone.

The team accepted Lawson's wishes and decided it was about time to head home after one horrible day.

Walking outside those hospital doors they all had worry evident on their faces. They nodded their heads at each other and separated each going in a different direction.

None of them were going to sleep tonight, that was for sure.

**Two Day Later**

The team had had a very long day at work and decided that they weren't going to head up to the hospital.

You see Lawson was getting discharged late that night and they knew that they should leave Lawson to have some time alone with Shannon.

After receiving confirmation yesterday that Shannon was officially brain dead then having to go tell Lawson and then him not being able to see her until the next day killed them.

It hurt Lawson when he had received the news; he believed his life was over.

Lawson had just been discharged and it was about seven at night.

He made his way to Shannon's room with a limp.

Opening the door to Shannon's room that's a moment Lawson will never forget.

He looked into her room and saw her lying there, with all the machines hooked up to her.

Lawson had seen Shannon when she was full of energy, and well she certainly didn't look that way now but Lawson believed she certainly didn't look like she was lifeless.

Walking over to was hard, not because he was still recovering from his gunshot wound but because it broke his heart to see Shannon like this.

He was now standing next to her bed just staring at her and what she looked like.

Lawson didn't even know how long he had been standing there for it could have been minutes or it could have been an hour.

Lawson sighed and he sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand.

Then he decided seeing as it would most probably be her last night alive. He slowly but gradually lied down beside her.

Lying there on his side holding Shannon's hand, he just wanted to know what he had done wrong.

So the night was in its early hours, and Lawson was lying down next to Shannon.

Will it be there last night together?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry is this chapter seems rushed or short. <strong>

**Please review (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who didn't want Shannon to die, you really should read this chapter!**

**Sorry this chapters short, the next one will be really long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush at all.**

* * *

><p>Shannon was in complete darkness, she knew what was going on around her and she knew people believed she was brain dead.<p>

However Shannon had other ideas, she believed she wasn't brain dead at all, and that maybe the doctors had got it all wrong.

She wanted to be with Lawson, forever.

She could feel a person lying beside her, holding her hand and by the touch of the hand she could tell it was Lawson. Should a person that's brain dead be able to do that?

Also she had images racing through her mind of the events that happened with Frank and Lawson, she wondered how Lawson was. And was a person that's brain dead have feeling, emotion and can see pictures racing through her mind?

She didn't think so, but she could be wrong.

**6 Hours Later**

It is now three in the morning and Lawson has fallen asleep.

Shannon on the other hand was wide awake; she had been trying with all her might to get the thoughts out of her head that she was brain dead. She could prove them wrong!

And that's exactly what she did, because after trying for what seemed like forever but had only been a short period of time she managed to open her eyes.

Had the doctors got it wrong?

Shannon had to adjust to the surrounding around her; the light was off in her room. There were so many machines around her. What are they for, Shannon asked herself. She could breathe on her own perfectly fine!

Suddenly she could feel something in her mouth all the way down her throat, it felt painful.

She had no idea what was down her throat but it was certainly stopping her from breathing properly, which was definitely not good.

To Shannon it felt as if she was starting to choke from the lack of air, which she was.

She could see Lawson asleep lying on the side of the bed and she wished he was awake so he could tell her what was going on and so she could breathe properly and freely again.

Lifting her hands up shakily she tries to pull out the tube that's down her throat but that doesn't work it only hurts more. Still fiddling with the tube, the machine next to her starts to beep.

Looking over to the machine she is slightly worried.

Lawson could here beeping but he didn't know if he was dreaming or not. But when it started to become louder he opened his eyes and could see that the machine next to Shannon's bed was doing the beeping.

Looking from the machine to Shannon he receives the biggest shock of his life, which makes him fall off the bed, literally.

As he is getting back up the room fills with nurses and doctors, but he doesn't know what's going on all he knows is that Shannon is awake and then one nurse makes him leave the room. Which he does reluctantly.

All of the nurses and doctors are completely shocked! They thought the machine was going off for a different reason, but when they stepped into that room and saw that the patient was awake they didn't know what was going on.

Tash who was on the ball, and realised what was happening made her way over to Shannon "Shannon, just stay calm for me. We are about to remove this tube from your mouth. It may feel like your choking even more but once it's out you will feel much better."

Shannon just nods and looks at Tash as she is still confused to where she is.

Tash must have noticed this because she rest her hand on Shannon's and says in a calm voice "Your in hospital, just relax and we will explain the rest to you shortly."

Shannon squeezes Tash's hand and lies back trying to relax the best she can.

As they remove the tube from her throat it feels strange to Shannon, it's something she has never experienced before and something she never wants to experience ever again.

Once the tube is out Shannon feels free and she can breathe properly.

It took Shannon a couple of seconds to remember why she was in hospital and the event that had taken place. She had only wanted to feel safe, that's the main reason she had told Lawson she hadn't wanted him to get hurt. Wanting to see him she looks at Tash "Where's Lawson?"

Tash still a bit shocked replies "His just outside, he will be allowed back in, in a moment."

Once Tash had finished talking to Shannon she made her way over to the doctor, she felt like she would kill him for getting it wrong. But she knew she would leave that for Josh and Lawson to do. So instead she says with anger in her voice "What the hell..."

But before she could finish the doctor stops her and says "I really don't know" and motions for everyone to leave the room so they could talk about it away from the patient.

As they all exit the room, Tash sees Lawson standing up leaning against the wall.

To be honest, Lawson didn't know what the bloody hell was going on.

He only wanted answers, but he wasn't getting any.

Only a couple of days before he had been told the love of his life was brain dead and would never recover and yet only moments before he had seen her wide awake, and she had looked fine.

He thought to himself that he would kill the doctor that had got it wrong, for all the pain it had caused him, Josh, Stella, Kerry, Charlie, Christian, and Leon. They all thought she was dead.

Tash moves over to Lawson "Lawson, Shannon wants to see you."

He doesn't know if had even heard her right o he looks up to meet her eyes, but all he can see is anger and worry. That doesn't reassure him at all. So he just says the only word he can say "What?"

Tash realises that Lawson doesn't even know what's going on, so she explains it to him calmly "The doctor screwed up Lawson. Shannon is fine, she isn't brain dead and she can breathe on her own. I'm sorry for all the pain and hurt that stupid doctor..."

Lawson cut her off before she had even finished "Are you serious?" she just nods.

Lawson is lost for words, he actually can't believe what he just heard. Relief fills through his body and a smile spreads across his face. He calmly says to Tash "I'll deal with the doctor later, i'm going to see her now."

She just nods once again and Lawson makes his way over to Shannon's door but before he enters he turns to Tash and with a soft voice he says "Can you let Josh, and the others know?"

He knew that he should have been the one to ring the team but he didn't know if he would be able to talk to them on the phone without crying with relief.

Tash just replied with a "Sure" and went and walked away.

Standing outside Shannon's door, Lawson was nervous he didn't know what to expect. Would Shannon be happy? Sad? Horrified? Disgraced? Relieved? He just didn't know the answer to that.

But once he opens the door and sees Shannon lying there with a peaceful look on her face, he became no longer nervous.

He made his way over to her and just stood there at the side of her bed looking at her.

Shannon slowly turned her head to the side so she was now looking into Lawson's eyes.

After a moment of silence, Shannon knew she had to say something as Lawson was obviously lost for words.

Slowly but weakly she said "Lawson, i'm sorry, about everything."

Lawson was quite surprised as to what she had said, he just shook his head and knelt down so he was level with her. He must admit it did hurt his leg a bit, but Shannon was worth it. So he said with reassurance in his voice "Shan, it's not your fault."

A tear slid down her cheek as she was overwhelmed with emotion and didn't know what to say to Lawson.

Lawson saw the tear sliding down her cheek, and quickly lifted his hand up to her face, and gently wiped away the tear from her face.

Then they just hugged, tightly, neither one of them wanting to let go. They stayed like that for a while, feeling the warm embrace of each other.

Slowly Lawson pulled apart from Shannon so he was just centimeters from her face, and could look into her eyes. Shannon stared back into his eyes as well and could see that they were full of relief.

Lawson leaned slowly in until there lips met and he gave her a long and passionate kiss, which Shannon returned happily. Once the kiss had ended, there foreheads were now rested together, and Lawson whispered "I love you, Shan"

A smile spread across Shannon's face, as this was the first time Lawson had actually said he loved her. She was about to reply when Josh suddenly burst through the doors to her room.

They quickly separated and they both turned around to face Josh.

Lawson was thinking that Josh had horrible timing, and so was Shannon but she was also relieved to see him.

Josh with a smile on his face walked over and gave Shannon a hug. He was going to say something but was interrupted by the rest of the team walking into the room, so he just sat down on the chair beside her bed.

They all had smiles and gave Shannon lots of hugs, they all spent hours in the room just talking.

Christian's praying had worked, miracles really do happen.

But then Josh remembered there was something he had to do, so he told Lawson to go with him and then they both left the room. No one had even asked them where they were going.

Walking down the corridor Lawson knew exactly what Josh was thinking, and to be honest he was thinking exactly the same thing for once.

They made there way over to where the doctors where, and Josh asked which one had treated Shannon. One of the doctors raised his hand, not sure what was about to happen.

Josh just gave a sigh and walked over to him and punched him hard in the head and yelled "You idiot! Were going to bloody sue you for every cent you own!" Josh could have continued on for ages but the security came and dragged him out.

Lawson wished security hadn't of taken Josh because he really wished that doctor had got the shit beaten out of him. Lawson wished he could have punched him, but he didn't because he knew if he did he wouldn't be allowed back in to see Shannon. So instead he just made his way back to Shannon's room to tell them about Josh.

When Lawson enters Shannon's room, she realises that something is up and turns to Lawson with confusion across her face,

Lawson just sighed and told them what Josh had done. Once they had found out they all cracked up laughing as it sounded exactly like Josh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to make you think Shannon was dead, especially you Emmy92 but I wanted to show everyone that miracles really do happen. This exact same thing happened to my uncle not long ago!<strong>

**And sorry for another short chapter!**

**Please review everyone! Stay tuned for the next chapter soon (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update, my computer has been having fits and it had to get repaired. Also the fact that Rush has ended! I can't believe it, where am I going to get my inspiration to keep writing from now? Oh well.**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush at all.**

* * *

><p>It has been three weeks since Shannon's ordeal that put her in hospital, she had been released a week after she had woken up. She has been at home for about a week and a half, it's driving her crazy. All she could think about was going back to work the next day. But she didn't know if that was a good thing at all because they would all want to know why she was attacked, which meant she would have to tell them, because she never lied to any of them.<p>

She hadn't really seen any of the team since she left hospital; she just wanted to be alone.

Lawson definitely wasn't coping well since she had told him about the rape. He has become clingy and protective which Shannon liked but he went over the top far too much, that he started to fall apart.

When Shannon was discharged from hospital she had stayed the night at Lawson's but after seeing the state of him, she just couldn't do it any longer.

Shannon was currently lying in bed, remembering the conversation she had with Lawson the day after she had gotten out of hospital.

_**Shannon had been sitting on Lawson's couch waiting for him to return home from work.**_

_**After about ten minutes of waiting there silently Lawson finally walked through his front door.**_

_**Immediately he walked over to Shannon and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips which she returned half-heartedly, that's when Lawson realised something was wrong. He immediately started jumping to conclusions "What's wrong? Is it Frank? Have I done something to upset you?"**_

_**All Shannon could do was shake her head and softly say "Lawson, you have done anything wrong."**_

_**Lawson was now sitting on the lounge beside Shannon holding her hands; with concern in his voice he said "Well what's wrong then?"**_

_**Shannon's voice was shaky because she didn't want to say what she was about to but she knew she had to, for Lawson's sake. Unconvincingly she said "Lawson, I think we should have some time apart. You're not coping, I can see it and if you're not coping Lawson neither am I."**_

_**As soon as Lawson heard Shannon say this his heart broke, he didn't want her to go especially while Frank was still missing. He took both his hands off Shannon's and moved them to her cheeks, so that she was now looking directly into his eyes "Shannon, I am coping, seriously. I don't want you to leave. I love you."**_

_**Shannon removed Lawson's hands from her face and put them back into his lap, trying not to cry "Lawson, you're not coping because you're too worried about me which isn't fair. And I love you too, that's the reason why I must do this."**_

_**Shannon quickly got up before Lawson could even reply, she kissed him on the forehead and made her way to leave, but once again Lawson tried to stop her "Shan, you know I'm only going to worry about you more if were apart."**_

_**She just looked back at him sitting on the couch with pain evident on his face; she quickly whispered "I'm sorry Lawson." and then bolted out of the house.**_

_**She had just turned the engine to her car on when the tears started falling fast down her face; she didn't even bother to wipe them away.**_

_**Instead she started to drive down the street but before she turned the corner she looked back in the rear view mirror and she could see Lawson standing outside his house, and it looked as if he was now crying. She knew she couldn't go back now, so she carried on making her way home.**_

Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes; she wondered how Lawson was doing. She hadn't actually talked to him since, only getting text messages off him every single day to make sure she was alright.

Shannon believed what she was doing was for the best, little did she know it was killing Lawson. But he had to admit he had liked the peace the first day, but every day after that he hated it. He never knew if she was alright.

Shannon didn't know how tomorrow was going to go; she hoped it went well but she just couldn't predict the future.

As she was lying there, she got her daily text message from Lawson; it read **"Hey Shan hope you're alright. We really need to talk, I miss you. Love Lawson xx"**

When Shannon read this message she couldn't help but smile. She had to admit she really did want to see him but she knew that if she saw him she wouldn't be able to hold her emotions in any longer. It was killing her not being able to see him, but the question was if they got back together would he be able to cope properly this time? Only time would tell.

Shannon knew that she needed Lawson for her to be able to cope and move on, so she replied **"I'll come to yours soon, when do you finish? Love you xx" **

But Shannon also knew that they would have to find Frank for it to be completely over, where was he? He hadn't shown up at her house or even attempted to hurt her, what was he playing at? He still scared the hell out of Shannon.

Lawson got Shannon's message while he was on patrol with Stella, when he read it he couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew if Stella had of seen his massive grin he would never be able to live it down.

Quickly texting back, Lawson replied **"Finish at 8:30, can't wait to see you tonight. Love you too xx"**

He was missing Shannon like crazy and was actually really excited that he was going to see her.

Shannon smiled again at his text and looked at the time; it read 7:30, which meant she had an hour and a half until she would see him because she thought she would head over around 9.

It was around 8:25 when Shannon finally got up out of bed and wen to have a shower to wake her up. She had practically stayed in bed all day and yet she was still tired.

Shannon had had a very long shower and when she got out it was about 8:50, she really liked her showers alright. She chucked on some jeans and her leather jacket and decided it was probably time to go. Once she was outside she hadn't realised it was raining, that's how out of it she had been lately.

Lawson had practically run out of base to get home and have a shower before Shannon came over.

Arriving at Lawson's, Shannon was a tiny bit nervous to actually see Lawson for about the first time in about a week. She knocked loudly on Lawson's door as she was freezing, waiting out in the rain for him to hurry up and answer the door.

After a about a minute of standing in the pouring rain Lawson finally answered the door, and he was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

When Shannon saw Lawson in the towel she giggled and then practically barged him out of the way so she could get inside and away from the rain.

Lawson just smiled, that was the Shannon he loved. He shut the door quickly and turned around to face Shannon.

They were both looking well, Lawson more so than Shannon.

But now Shannon was standing there shivering and dripping wet, but yet she just stood there looking into Lawson's eyes.

It took Lawson a couple of seconds of hesitation but then he walked over to Shannon and wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to warm her up.

At the touch of Lawson's bare skin against her, she realised just how much she had missed him.

Shannon pulled out of the hug to look Lawson directly in the eyes, and whispered "I love you"

Lawson smiled and just pulled Shannon into him and pressed his lips firmly against hers, oh how he had missed doing that.

After they broke apart Lawson grabbed onto Shannon's hand and pulled her towards his bedroom to give her some different clothes to put on.

After about a couple of hours of talking and it was now about midnight when they decided they should probably go to sleep as they have to get up early to go to work.

As Shannon lay there snuggled into Lawson, she felt safe again. She had missed that feeling so much. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep quickly, both loving being back together again.

The sounds of Lawson's alarm had snapped them both out of their sleep. Shannon rolled over so she could look at Lawson, she quietly mumbled "Morning" and then she kissed him and he returned the kiss, twice as strong.

After they had kissed for a while they decided they should probably get up, so they weren't late for work.

Lawson had driven Shannon to work and they were both now sitting outside base in his car. Shannon was slightly nervous as she gave Lawson one more kiss on the lips; they both got out of the car.

They started walking towards base together hand in hand.

Shannon didn't know if she could do this yet, they would all be questioning her over the whole Frank situation.

Walking down the corridor she saw Stella and gave her a half smile before walking into the locker room with Lawson.

Lawson must have realised that Shannon was slightly nervous so he said "Shan, are you alright."

Barely able to manage some words she just nodded her head and walked out of the locker room and down the corridor to see the rest of the team.

After they had all had caught up with Shannon, Kerry had told them it was time to go out and start patrolling the streets.

They all gave out a sigh and made there was towards TR1 and TR2.

Before they reached the cars Kerry yelled out "Christian, Shannon and Lawson you're in TR1, Josh and Stella you're in TR2. Got it? Now go.

With that Shannon jumped into the back while both Christian and Lawson got into the front.

It was going to one long, slow and exhausting day.

It was very boring while they were out patrolling, nothing had happened which they needed to attend to so they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Arriving back at base that night everyone had to agree that today had been the most boring and long day on the job they had ever had.

They all started to unpack the equipment when Kerry stuck her head out of her office once again and yelled "Shannon, in my office now!"

Shannon looked slightly panicked and worried at the tone of Kerry's voice as she knew exactly what was about to happen.

Lawson just simply looked at her and realised what was about to happen and calmly said "Do you want me to come with you?"

Shannon just looked at Lawson pleadingly and practically sounded as if she was begging "Please?"

He nodded, walked over to her and grabbed her hand and they started to walk down the corridor to Kerry's office leaving Christian, Josh, Stella, Charlie and Leon slightly confused as to what was going on with Shannon.

How will Kerry and the rest of the team react when they find out Shannon was raped?

Will they be there to support her? Or will they block her out?

How will Josh control his temper?

How furious will they all be?

Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think? Was it any good?<strong>

**Please review (:**


End file.
